


Cold Comfort

by notaverse



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/pseuds/notaverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from aya_3003: <i>I need something with snow! How about Kame x Nakamaru?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

As outdoor photo shoots go, this one isn't going very well. Ueda's already slipped in the snow, Junno's had a handful of it stuffed down his collar by Koki after a particularly atrocious pun, and Jin keeps stealing all the hot drinks for himself in an effort to avoid yet another cold. Kame, on the other hand, is having a great time, grinning madly as he poses on the snowboard, keen to take it out for a test run.

Nakamaru is not nearly so enthusiastic, especially when Jin sneaks up behind him while he's posing on skis and threatens to push him down the gentle slope. He slinks off to sulk after Nakamaru whacks him with a ski pole.

"Winter sports shoot in sub-zero temperatures," Nakamaru sighs. "Somebody up there hates me."

"Could be worse." Kame drops down beside him on the bench and hands over the one hot coffee they've managed to keep safe from Jin. "I'm thinking ski jumps from high places."

"That's probably what we're doing tomorrow."

Kame cocks his head to one side and purses his lips, considering this. "Actually, I think tomorrow we're supposed to be deep sea diving..." At Nakamaru's look of horror he grins and drops the pretence. "Just kidding. I don't think they're allowed to torture us _that_ much."

"Don't count on it," Nakamaru says darkly. Somehow whenever there's an opportunity to make the members of KAT-TUN suffer, he's always the one who comes off worst - at least as far as he's concerned.

"You survived the bungee jump in front of everyone at the Tokyo Dome. After that, anything else should be easy, right?"

Nakamaru sips the coffee and watches Koki and Jin have a snowball fight, ignoring the desperate cries of the stylist about how many hours it's taken to get Jin's hair so artfully mussed. "Easy for you, maybe."

Kame wraps a well-padded arm around his shoulders for a reassuring squeeze. "You wouldn't be asked to do things like that if we didn't honestly believe you could do them...eventually. We know you'll come through when it counts."

Kame's smile and words of encouragement do more to warm Nakamaru than the coffee ever could.


End file.
